


小妻子番外一：迟来的婚礼

by Smothiea



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smothiea/pseuds/Smothiea
Summary: 2015/06/10 郑允浩终于在39岁的时候和小金结婚了。
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Kim Jaejoong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	小妻子番外一：迟来的婚礼

小金收到大学录取消息的第二天，就跟郑允浩告白了。告白的时候小金真的很忐忑，因为这几年来，他能感受到郑允浩似乎一直对自己多年前离去的妻子念念不忘，而且毕竟郑允浩比他大了15岁，小金很担心郑允浩会觉得自己太年轻了而拒绝他。

郑允浩听到小金的告白之后，待在原地愣了许久，然后小金惊讶地发现郑允浩的眼圈红了。小金其实心里吓了一跳，怎么办，允浩怎么一副要哭的样子，所以允浩还是深深地爱着自己离开的妻子吧……自己这样岂不是太过分了……允浩一定会拒绝我的吧怎么办……

郑允浩神情复杂地看着他：“在中，你真的想好了吗？你不会是……你是不是想起什么了？”

“嗯？老师你在说什么啊？”小金听的一头雾水，随即一脸紧张地闭上了眼，“老师，我从你来教我数学那天起就喜欢上你了，如果你不能接受，还是直接一点拒绝我吧，我……我能挺住的……”

小金紧闭着双眼不敢去看郑允浩的表情，他听到郑允浩轻轻地笑了，下一秒，温柔的抚摸就落在他头顶：“谁说我要拒绝你了？”

……

小金现在想想，自己当时的样子一定很傻。令他没想到的是，金爸爸和金妈妈居然一点都没有反对他们俩在一起，一切都顺利的令人吃惊。虽然金妈妈暗示过，既然小金已经19岁了，可以去登记结婚了，但是郑允浩郑重其事地说，在中还要上大学，我怎么说也是在中的老师，不想耽误他，还是等在中大学毕业以后再谈结婚的事吧。

尽管小金很不满意自己还要再等四年才能成为郑允浩真正的妻子，但郑允浩也很坚定，还说着什么“同样的错误我不想再犯第二次了，在中，我不想耽误你”。

想到这儿，小金不免觉得好笑。虽然是还没结婚啦，但是自己大学放假期间就住到了郑允浩的家里，没过多久，郑允浩就抵不住小金的百般诱惑和他上床了。小金完全没想到两个人的身体竟然那么契合，允浩对他敏感点的了解甚至比他自己还清楚，小金舒服得快要死掉，完全没办法思考，所以郑允浩哑着嗓子吐出的那句“呼……好怀念啊宝贝……”，除了让小金听得腿都软了之外，很快就被他忘到了脑后。

今天是6月10号，是小金正式从大学毕业后的第一个星期六，也是他和郑允浩的婚礼。

郑允浩昨晚告诉他，其实他30岁的时候就计划过要在39岁结婚的，没想到居然真的成为了现实。

小金嘟起嘴对他说：“30岁的时候哥哥都还不认识我呢，到底是想和谁结婚啊？”

郑允浩愣了一下才反应过来，笑着捏了一下小金的鼻尖：“除了我们中儿还能有谁？”

“你又哄我！你那个时候怎么可能会想到和我结婚啊……”

“小笨蛋，不信就算了。”郑允浩扬了扬眉毛，嘴角上扬地躺回床上去，“快点睡吧，明天婚礼，你可别像上次那样，说好带智律去游乐园，结果第二天睡到中午……”

“我才不会呢……”小金小声咕哝着。

婚礼当天，发生了一件令郑允浩意外的事。他确实给家里打了电话，但并没有收到任何回复，他本来也没有对郑家人来参加他的婚礼抱什么希望，所以布置场地的时候，他也没有给郑家人留位置。所以当郑智慧和丈夫出现在宴会厅门口的时候，郑允浩着实吃了一惊。

“哥，好久不见了。”郑智慧倒是很平静地先打了招呼。

后来，郑允浩在小金和金家的亲朋聊天的时候，找到机会溜到了最角落的那一桌。

“我没想到你会过来。”郑允浩对亲生妹妹说。

“我也没想到。”智慧淡淡道，“但是妈让我过来看看你。”

郑允浩不自觉地摸了摸鼻子：“那个……她身体还好吧……”

“嗯，她叫我告诉哥，她身体还好，不要担心。但是哥，你想想自己有多少年没回过家了？当年你为了参加爸的葬礼都回去光州了，却连家门也没进……其实妈妈她……她还是很想你的，她想见你，也想看看智律。”

郑允浩顿了一下，突然问道：“恩彩怎么样了，没看你带她过来。”

“恩彩去她爷爷奶奶那里了，这边人太多太乱，就没想带她来。”智慧叹了口气，“哥，你又转移话题。爸爸当初把你赶出家门，事后其实也很后悔的。你也知道他那个脾气，跟哥简直是一样的倔。一直到最后都不愿意松口原谅哥，妈妈在爸爸生病的时候，没少为这件事跟他吵架。都这么多年了，妈妈早就原谅你了，哥就找个机会和嫂子一起回去看看她吧。”

郑允浩觉得胸口似乎堵了什么东西。

他初中的时候因为未来规划和性取向的事和全家人闹翻，爸爸一气之下把他赶出了家门，连他向来宠爱的妹妹智慧也不能理解他，郑允浩就这样离家出走，高中时只身来到首尔闯荡，从此24年没有回过那个家。

如今听到智慧的话，他一时没办法确定自己还能不能面对几乎形同陌路的母亲，所以他只是说了声：“等我回去考虑考虑。”

在酒店结束了婚礼，智律和金家父母回家，郑允浩和小金跟金爸爸和金妈妈打过招呼，直接去了酒店楼上早已订好的房间。

小金对郑允浩说：“其实我曾经做梦梦到：我们的新婚之夜不是在酒店，而是在游艇上。”

郑允浩笑了，勾住小金还穿着婚纱的细腰：“行啊，等哥哥再挣个几亿韩元，就买个私人游艇带你在汉江上玩，怎么样，老婆？”

“开玩笑啊你，哪里有那么多钱？”小金没想到郑允浩竟然顺着他往下胡说，嗔怪地敲了一下郑允浩的头，“梦里什么都有，哥哥快点和在中一起上床睡觉好了……”

“就睡觉？”郑允浩一边吻着小金的嘴唇一边去脱小金的婚纱。背后的拉链一拉开，整件婚纱就滑到了地板上，怀里的小金瞬间变得几乎一丝不挂。

郑允浩把小金压在床对面的墙上，左手将小金的两只手腕扣在头顶，另一只手勾了一下小金系在胯部的丁字裤细带，轻声问道：“这是什么，嗯？”

“那是为了穿婚纱的时候好看……”小金轻喘着，抬起膝盖去蹭郑允浩鼓鼓的裆部，“才没有要故意诱惑你什么的……”

郑允浩扬了扬眉毛，不置可否，一用力把小金抱起来压在床上，起身脱下西装外套丢到一边。

转动脖子扯松领带的样子简直性感地无以复加，小金只觉得小腹一阵阵发痒，按住郑允浩要去解衬衫扣子的手：“哥哥，别脱了，想看你穿着西装操我。”

郑允浩笑了，握着小金戴着戒指的手指亲了一下：“好啊宝贝……”

郑允浩压在小金身上，两个人吻了又吻，早已翘起的肉棒时不时地蹭到郑允浩蓄势待发的裆部，小金只觉得腿间的花穴越来越湿，难耐地用大腿内侧摩擦着郑允浩的身体：“呜……哥哥……摸摸下面……都湿了……”

郑允浩低下头，丁字裤前面那一点点可怜的布料已经被小金勃起的肉棒撑了起来，下方湿软粉嫩的花穴颤巍巍地挤出水来。郑允浩抚上对方白嫩的大腿，滑下去在对方柔软泛红的大腿根咬了一口。

腿间脆弱的花穴感受到对方火热的呼吸，翘起的小肉棒也被郑允浩握在手里隔着布料揉搓，小金浑身都软了，郑允浩拨开那根细绳往花穴口一抹，前面的小肉棒紧跟着便释放了。

“啊啊啊……出来了……”小金虚着眼睛直喘气，腿间的花穴在刚才阴茎的高潮下迫不及待地流出好多水来，花穴里面更是被汁水泡得熟软，痒痒地想要郑允浩插进来。

“嗯啊♡♡……哥哥……快点……快点进来呀♡♡”小金忍不住扭着腰，花穴口几次擦过郑允浩饱满性感的嘴唇。

郑允浩拍拍小金的大腿，短短地说声：“再分开点。”小金软软地呻吟着，努力把双腿分得更开，下一秒就感到郑允浩的舌头舔上了流水的花穴，小金舒服得瞬间绷紧了脚趾。

“嗯啊♡♡不行……不行了……允浩的舌头♡♡好棒♡♡呜……好舒服♡♡”小金大声地发出娇软的呻吟，不自觉地抚上柔软的胸部揉捏着，指尖难耐地蹭着硬硬的乳尖。这里虽然不像过去哺乳期时那样肥硕丰满，但依然浑圆挺翘，乳晕早就被调教成了艳熟的红色，被吸得大了不少的奶头已经挺了起来，痒痒的很想要对方帮他揉一揉。

郑允浩把黑色的细绳拨到一边，舌头灵活地在湿软的花穴里搅动着，发出极为淫荡的水声，余光看到小金自己揉着胸部的淫荡样子，不自觉地勾起了嘴角，西装裤里也涨得更紧，故意把两个手指插进花穴里，抵住那一小块凸起轻轻戳弄，小金瞬间被他弄得绷紧了身子，脚趾也蜷缩起来。

“啊……啊……哥哥……不要弄……弄那里、嗯啊♡♡要出来了♡♡”小金不自觉地想要夹紧双腿，但是郑允浩还趴在他腿间让他没有办法。

郑允浩轻轻笑了，抬起头看着他：“都这个时候了，宝贝该叫我什么？”

“呜♡♡老公……老公……嗯嗯、嗯……老公♡♡要出、出来了啊啊啊♡♡”

郑允浩舌头抵住前方颤巍巍的小肉唇，敏感至极的花蒂已经被舔得从两瓣花唇里翻了出来，郑允浩的手指插在花穴里，抵住那一小块软肉用力揉了几下，小金瞬间就咿唔着高潮了，花穴顿时变得汁水四溢。在小金的认知中他还是第一次被郑允浩舔到高潮，脸上带着红晕，无力地轻喘着说不出话。

郑允浩舔掉溅到他嘴角的爱液，抱着小金让他坐起来贴近自己：“怎么了宝贝，哥哥都还没进去呢，不想要了吗？”

“不是……唔……是太舒服了……”小金顺了顺呼吸，勾紧了郑允浩，“老公快进来……中儿那里还想要……”

说完，小金主动向后靠在床头，大张着双腿，手指伸到下面去，自己撑开被玩得红肿不堪还流着水的花穴，露出里面迫不及待收缩着的粉红色内壁：“呜……老公……这里还要……要那个又粗又热的……”

郑允浩被勾得下腹仿佛着了火，只是把西装裤拉链拉开，抓住小金的双腿往身前猛地一拽，下一秒就对准穴口用力顶了进去。

“啊……嗯……允呐……好深♡♡”小金被顶得后背一下下撞在床头板上，郑允浩便调整了位置，把小金往下拽了拽，小金自觉地把腿缠上了郑允浩的腰。

“呼……宝贝里面真棒……操了多少次……还是这么紧……”郑允浩喘息着，抬起一只手把自己额前汗湿的头发抚到后面去，伏在小金耳边说着色情的话，“哥哥最喜欢你这里了……”

“嗯啊……啊……还有这里……这里也……想要哥哥吸一吸……啊……”下面被郑允浩一下下地侵犯着，小金说话都断断续续，抚上胸前被撞得乱晃的小奶兔，软软地请求。

郑允浩笑了笑，把小金抱起来变成两个人都坐着的姿势，小金被这一下弄得几乎又要高潮，花穴里瞬间绞得紧紧的。郑允浩深吸了口气，拍拍小金的臀部：“呼……放松点，宝贝，哥哥要被你夹射了……”

小金勾着郑允浩的脖子，红色的舌尖不自觉地伸出来舔湿了嘴唇：“呜……那哥哥就射进来啊……我想要……”

“呼……中儿这是……想给智律再添个弟弟妹妹吗……”

“啊……啊……想要……想要给允浩……生小宝宝……”

“真的吗……在中……真的想要吗……”郑允浩再次确认道。

“呜♡♡老公……我想要……想要你射在里面♡♡”小金大声呻吟着，一想到为郑允浩怀孕这件事，花穴里更是舒爽到无以复加，很快便抽搐着几乎要再次高潮。

郑允浩刚才的问话其实并不是有心的，此刻听到小金毫不犹豫的回答，心底的某处又酸楚又甜蜜，在小金的嘴唇上用力吻了几下：“那好……”

小金感到郑允浩收紧了抱着他的手臂，胸前敏感的乳头也被对方含在嘴里用力吮吸，花穴被更快更用力的撞击着，在对方射进来的下一秒，小金的花穴也高潮了，精水混着淫水从交合的地方流出来，把两个人的下体都弄得一塌糊涂。

释放了一次的郑允浩并不急着把阴茎抽出来，而是把小金重新放倒在床上，含着对方柔软饱满的乳头，手掌包裹住另一边挺翘的奶子肆意揉捏，阴茎在小金高潮中的花穴里又一次缓缓动作起来。

“啊♡♡等、老公……老公……不行唔……那里还在……还在、去♡♡啊啊♡♡”小金的大脑一片空白，花穴仍处在爽到极点的长久高潮中，每当深处的那一点被顶到一下，花穴里就随之颤抖着喷出一股水来，让他舒服地浑身发软。

郑允浩的阴茎很快就又一次胀大起来，把小金湿软的花穴撑得满满的。

“我要动了哦……”郑允浩坏心眼地提醒道，又一次顶弄起来，小金立刻抓紧了郑允浩的肩膀，眼泪都流出来。

“呀啊♡♡啊♡♡不要……不要了……呜……那里不行……老公……老公♡♡要插坏了♡♡”小金在郑允浩怀里可怜地摇着头，眼圈都红了，下身却仍然上瘾一般地配合着郑允浩，不断撞上深处的那一点。花穴里已经又酥又麻，那处软肉只要被顶到就会失禁一般地不停出水，好难受……可是又好舒服……小金只觉得自己的那里要坏掉了——

不知又被操了多久，朦胧中小金听到郑允浩兴奋而嘶哑的声音：“宝贝……你前面也出水了……”

小金低头一看，原来是前面半勃的阴茎终于在花穴持续高潮的刺激下失禁了，非常清淡的液体从红肿的头部淅淅沥沥地流了出来。

小金无力地趴在郑允浩的肩头：“呜……允浩，不行了……没有水了……呜呜……中儿要死了……”

郑允浩也知道今天确实是玩得太过分了，把即将释放的阴茎拔了出来。小金的花穴已经变成了烂熟不堪的艳红色，合都合不拢，可怜兮兮地流出些残留的汁水来。

小金勉强撑着身子凑过来，捧着胸前挺翘白嫩的奶兔，把粗大的阴茎夹在中间，给郑允浩乳交起来。郑允浩被小金这幅淫乱又柔弱的样子弄得受不了，很快就粗喘着释放在小金的胸口。

郑允浩抱着汗津津的小金倒在床上。

“再叫几声老公，哥哥不想射都要射了……”郑允浩说着，温柔地擦去小金额前的汗水，吻了吻小金的鼻尖。

“呜……哥哥都还没叫我呢……”小金伏在他胸前，嘟起嘴咕哝道。

郑允浩笑了，把怀里的小金搂得更紧。

“知道了，老婆。”

“这还差不多……”小金终于满足地蹭了蹭郑允浩的胸口。

“老婆。”

“嗯？”

“等智律放暑假了，我们带她回光州一趟吧。”

小金轻轻叹了口气，抬起头看向郑允浩，嘴角挂着一丝微笑：“我刚才还在想，你准备什么时候跟我说这个事呢。”

“智律都有我做她妈妈了，允浩也该回家去看看妈妈了吧。”小金说着，在郑允浩的唇边印下一个吻。

“她一定很想你。”

FIN


End file.
